


我们搬到洛波斯港后一起度过的第六个圣诞

by ichisawa



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichisawa/pseuds/ichisawa
Summary: blood brothers结局后的狼兄弟
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	我们搬到洛波斯港后一起度过的第六个圣诞

今天是圣诞假的第三天，处处洋溢着过节的轻松氛围，教会传来的圣诞颂歌、街头亮起的圣诞树、被装点着彩带的商铺......不得不说，这让Sean怀念起他们在西雅图的日子。

赶在平安夜之前，他和Daniel到市集上买了一棵松树、一箱彩灯、彩球以及点缀物，他们回到家一起装饰了圣诞树，简单的布置了客厅与卧室。生活还是需要点仪式感。

以前，Daniel会在这个时候吵着要去热闹的市中心观看圣诞演出，也许是他想出去认识些新朋友，也许是只有两个人的家里让他频繁想起父亲，好在最近的两年他开始静下来了，多亏了他们之间关系的微妙改变，他变得更享受和Sean独处的每一刻，以一种前所未有的方式。

兄弟俩并排坐在家门口的靠椅上，开了两罐新的啤酒。  
已经是十二月末了，这是他们搬到洛波斯港后一起度过的第六个圣诞。  
这里的冬季比西雅图要暖和，只是不会下雪。  
刚到这里的时候，Daniel还盼望着在冬天来临时，可以在新家旁和哥哥一起堆一个双头雪魔,就像他们在俄勒冈的废弃小屋时那样。为了不让弟弟的愿望落空，Sean告诉他，用沙子砌一个“雪人”也不错。

冰冷的海风把Sean的思绪拉回到当下，他想起两周前给Daniel买好的礼物。

“你知道，今天是圣诞节，所以我有东西给你。”Sean不知从哪拿出了一个长方形的沉甸甸的礼盒，递给Daniel，“打开它。”

“好…等等，最新款的playbox！认真的吗？”年幼者的语调中透出惊喜。  
一如既往的，从父亲到斯蒂芬和克莱尔，再到Sean自己，Daniel总能激起大家给他买游戏机的欲望。也许这也是他的超能力之一。  
“希望你喜欢它，enano”  
“噢，没有比这更好的礼物了，我是说，谢了，Sean。”Daniel给了Sean一个大大的拥抱，让对方把头埋进自己温暖的脖颈里。  
Sean知道弟弟会为此开心上一段时间，当然，前提是他得不断给Daniel购置新的游戏。  
“我也有些礼物给你。”Daniel翻了翻他的包，递给了对方一个包装精致的酒红色心形礼盒。  
“什么？”这样的礼盒让Sean只能想起巧克力，婚礼上的喜糖，以及...小雨伞套装。  
“你不会猜到的，拆开就是了。”Daniel看上去相当期待。

盒子里装的是一条布料少得可怜的黑色女式蕾丝镂空内裤,看起来正好是Sean的尺寸。

“你能解释一下原因吗?”Sean的眉头锁住了，用拇指和食指夹着内裤的边角把它拎起来，也许是圣诞彩灯的原因，他的脸颊泛红，但仍然强迫自己保持一副冷静沉着的兄长模样，他敢打赌Daniel想出这个该死的主意一定是为了看他此刻难堪的表情。  
“我只是，想到以前在电视上看到的，你知道，维密之类的...你不会知道我有多想看到你穿上它，如果可以我甚至想给你买一对翅膀，我确定你比模特还要适合……”  
Daniel喜欢挑战Sean的底线。

“好吧，我不知道该说什么。”Sean的眼神回避了Daniel，他不知道该用什么样的态度回应。事实上，他想让Daniel随心所欲不被任何常规束缚，可是对于他们之间，他不确定。

“你生气了吗？”  
“...我没有,”Sean在脑内搜寻合适的词说出口。“只是以后别浪费钱买…这种...奇怪的东西。”  
“好吧，但是你好好穿上不就不是浪费钱了吗?”Daniel半开玩笑的说道。“还有，或许你应该再检查一下盒子。”  
Sean再次看向礼盒内部，里面还有一个他没发现的金属打火机，上面画着在火堆旁相互依偎着取暖的两只灰狼。底端刻着他们名字的首字母和一颗小小的爱心。  
他想，这应该是Daniel亲自画的。

“这是我去订做的...希望你喜欢，虽然我知道画的没有你好。还有，爸爸的打火机快用完了吧，是时候换个新的了。”  
Sean拿着它把玩了几下，然后收进胸前的口袋里，“这很酷，谢谢了，我会好好珍藏的。”  
Daniel沉思了几秒，把手放在了Sean的膝盖上，“...我只是想让你知道，我一直在这里，在你身边。所以别担心，已经没有什么能把我们分开了。”  
他吻上Sean的眼睛，看不见的那边，轻柔的触感仿佛是一个充满怜惜和爱意的道歉，接着覆上脸颊，再往下，双唇相接。  
“当然。”  
Sean闭上了眼睛回应他的吻。

也许这样的关系并不算坏，  
至少他们还拥有彼此。

兄弟俩并排躺在门前的沙滩上，看着头顶的星空，尽管这没有他们在亚利桑那峡谷中看到的那样惊心动魄，但也足以令人惊叹。

“你能再讲讲狼兄弟的故事吗？就像从前那样。”  
“为什么不呢？”Sean喝了一口啤酒，再次讲起那熟悉的开头。  
“...在一个狂野蛮荒的世界里，有两只狼兄弟...”

...

“...最终，他们克服了一切困难，回到了父亲的故乡开始新的生活，从此以后，他们再也没有分开……这就是结局了，但狼兄弟的故事还在继续。”

“Merry Christmas,enano.”

“Merry Christmas,Sean.”

END


End file.
